Tadashi is here
by chandrine
Summary: Warning BoyxBoy Hiro wanted his brother so bad but he thought he was gone but now he find out that Tadashi is alive. And made his love fantasy come true,


"Tadashi is here" Baymax said,

"Tadashi is here" Baymax repeated.

"Wha-?" Hiro asked. "Tadashi" Baymax replied.

"He's gone Baymax" Hiro said sobbing.

"No Tadashi is still here" Baymax said. "Bayma-!"

Hiro said angrily. But as he looked to Baymax he saw Tadashi inside Baymax. "That's right Tadashi is here!" Tadashi said going out of the Baymax suit

"Ta-Da-Shi!" Hiro hugged his brother crying in joy. "I told'ya i will stay by your side" Tadashi said, "But the fire?" Hiro asked. "No i was saved by your micro bots i didn't how but it saved me," Tadashi replied.

"Tadashi im so lonely without you, I missed you, I love you" Hiro said hugging his brother. Tadashi hugged back Hiro "It's alright now, I love you too."

The night after Tadashi came out of Baymax suit a strange thing came to Hiro's mind. Hiro can't sleep because of the shock

"Uhm Tadashi are you still up?". He can't see Tadashi because of the wooden border. "Yeah what's the problem Hiro?" Tadashi replied "I Love you Tadashi, I always wanted you" Hiro said blushing though its not visible because its dark. "I also do Hiro," Tadashi said in response.,

Hiro stood up knocking on the border where his brother's bed in. "Can I sleep here?" Hiro said "Sure come here" Tadashi responded. After few hours Hiro is still awake but he cant see if Tadashi is the same,

"Tadashi~" Hiro whispered. And no one responded, so Hiro now is confident that Tadashi is asleep.

"I missed you, I want to do this so many times" Hiro whispered. While moving his hands in Tadashi's PJ's Hiro felt Tadashi's member it's not hard yet, but Hiro's member is now as hard as rock. He continued doing what he wanted, slowly and carefully pulling off Tadashi's PJ's exposing Tadashi's member, Hiro wished he could see it because it's dark.

Tadashi's member was soft amd warm, Hiro blushed because of what he's touching, And Hiro decided to move down facing Tadashi's member and started sniffing it, smells like green tea, scent of Tadashi,

Hiro started to lick the balls and heard his brother moan in delight, from the balls he moved up to the body and to the tip because of that he felt Tadashi's member became hard, aching for more Hiro recklessly swallowed the long hard member of Tadashi,

"Ahhh" Tadashi moaned. Hiro sid his best to swallow it through deep in his throat. "Hiro!" Tadashi shouted in shock,

"Tadashi sorry" Hiro sat and bowed.

"Hiro you should've told me or wake me up."Tadashi said. "Tadashi?" Hiro smiled and hugged his half naked brother.

Hiro continued what he was doing licking the pre cum in the tip of Tadashi's member,

"Hiro you wanted me so bad" Tadashi moaned, "uhmmm," Hiro answered makes vibration in Tadashi's member making he moan louder, "Hiro im cumming stop," Tadashi said making Hiro stop.

"I want to enter you" Tadashi said while pulling Hiro's pants off. Placing Hiro in his bed, Tadashi spread Hiros legs exposing Hiro's hard member.

Tadashi put two fingers in his brother's mouth wetting it with his saliva, Using the two fingers, he pushed one by one in Hiro's hole making he arched.

"ahh Tadashi so deep" Hiro moaned. Loving what he hear Tadashi pulled out the fingers and spit into his hand and spread it to his member making it as his lube. "I will enter now" Tadashi placed his wet member infront of Hiro's entrance and gently pushed it inside slowly Hiro felt that his hole is going to tear apart.

"ahhhh it hurts" Hiro cried "hold my hand Hiro" Tadashi said, entering in half and successfully Tadashi entered his 7 inches member in his brother's virgin entrance. "Im fine now" Hiro said

Tadashi moved slowly at first changing its speed faster and faster making them moan Leaning towards his brother face to face and kissed his brother's moaning mouth making it stop and used his tounge to explore Hiro's mouth, kissing and love making surrounds the room.

"Im coming" Tadashi said brakig the kiss

"Inside me" Hiro answered quickly.

"Hiro ahhhhh so tight" Tadashi said as he cum inside Hiro, too much that Hiro can feek that he's inside was so full of hot cum.

Tadashi didn't pulled out yet his member turning to soft, jerkin his hard brother and after few trust he came in Tadashi's hand and have his brother lick it off, "Round two?" Tadashi said, "yeah!" Hiro said while licking Tadashi's hand full of his cum.

Next Morning

"Tadashi came back aunt Cass and im so happy about that" Hiro said

"And so am I" Tadashi said

"Let me give you a HUG" Aunt Cass hugged the boys"I smell something like bleach?"

"We cleaned the Bathroom!" Tadashi and Hiro said,

"Okay but now I will make a special food!" Aunt Cass hurried to the kitchen

Tadashi and Hiro kissed and walk together to Nerd School.

Hope you like it. :)


End file.
